Obsessed
by EuPhoRia RoSe
Summary: I have a problem. I, Natsume Hyuuga, have figured out something terrible. I've gone mental and obsessed for no reason. But why her of all people? I still don't understand it. Natsume thought he'd never fall in love with Mikan Sakura. He was proved wrong.


**Hello dear people of fanfiction.**

**This will be a one shot :DD  
**

**Summary: ****I have a problem. I, Natsume Hyuuga, have figured out something terrible. I've gone mental and obsessed for no reason. But why her of all people? I still don't understand it. Natsume thought he'd never fall in love with Mikan Sakura. He was proved wrong. **

**R&R and enjoyy! **

* * *

Obsessed

**By EuPhoRia Rose**

I'm ill. Seriously ill. No, I'm not trying to skive school or anything, but it sure sounds like a nice idea. Actually, my case is completely different. I don't know why I'm ill. I was fine until recently. It's ever since I've been hanging around Polka. No, it's not, if that was true I'd be ill every day. She's everywhere I go, I can never find peace at all. She follows me even though she knows all I'll do is tease her. She never learns, it's like she's asking for it. I wonder if she's some kind of masochist? But she's the same as she was back when we were 10. That feels way too long ago. We're both 15 now, it's only been 5 years and it feels too long. Especially being around her. She's too childish. It's utterly ridiculous. That's my first symptom: an every lasting headache. She won't shut up. She will never shut that mouth of hers. Although, she does when I try to burn her hair. She screams at me, her voice shreeking, I just watch her and smirk as she gets louder and louder. It's quite entertaining. She usually calms down after that. But it's always fun while it lasts. Yeah, teasing her has never got old. She's interesting in some way. She never fails to amuse me.

Maybe that's the good thing about her, kind of. But, she is a pain. She whines so freaking much. Her crying, god where do I start? She tells me everything, it's like I'm hearing her whole life story. Do I really want to know such a thing? No, I don't. I'd rather be watching grass grow. That's how much I find it annoying. Her friend, Hotaru Imai, would probably agree with me, but she 's pretty brutal. Ruka, my best friend, is scared of her. Well, maybe not scared, just intimidated. He's always being blackmailed. Imai enjoys that a lot. She's a strange best friend to Mikan as she's always acting evil. But I'm not so nice to her all the time either. But I'm different, I have my reasons. But so does Imai. Well, enough about her and Ruka. I was talking about what's wrong with me.

God, I'm going crazy. Her laugh is intoxicating my brain. Her smile is damaging my eyes. She's killing me. Literally. But I swear there's something wrong with me. I've started become a little...possesive. I don't even understand why. I hate seeing her with other boys. Especially people like that shadow. I can't stand seeing her with him. But why should I care? The only reason I don't like it is because they don't have the right to be with her. No one but me. Now I sound even worse. I sighed, it was a saturday, so I had nothing to do. I was sitting on my bed staring into nothing. All I was doing was thinking about Polka. Why was I wasting time on thinking about her? She shouldn't even be in my mind right now. I should be thinking about something else. Not her, not her at all. If Hotaru knew about this I don't know what she'd do. Even if she is an ice queen she wouldn't get away with it. I had a load of homework to do. My books were all placed on the floor waiting to be picked up. I couldn't be bothered. My mind wasn't on that right now. Unfortunately my mind was somewhere else.

Do you know the reason why she's been in my mind for so long? It's because of how she's being asked out way too much. I always make sure they never get the chance to even ask, but sometimes I let a few slip. This boy asked her out a few days ago, he was alright looking, but the girls seemed to think he was amazing. Although Sumire kept on telling me how average he looked compared to me. I just snorted. It didn't matter what he looked like, or who he was. He wasn't getting close to Polka. Mikan was quite angry at me afterwards. Yeah, I burned him a little. But it was so minor that it didn't even really count. I was just trying to make sure he understood who he was dealing with. He did, he ran away telling Mikan he changed his mind. I was happy, she wasn't. She then screamed at me like a lunatic. She told me how because of me she would never go out with anyone. She ask why I was meddling so much. She made me think. Why? That's why she's been in my mind. I've been thinking about her all this time.

I stood up and reached for the door. What was I supposed to do? Wait here until I was completely taken over by those thoughts? Definitely not, I was going to get rid of them and quickly. I shut the door behind me and began to walk down the corridor. What was she doing right now? For some reason I was feeling a little nervous. I didn't like the feeling of not knowing she was ok. I would never had admit that. But it was true. I shook my head, for god freaking sake. I need to forget about that. Mikan Sakura will be put aside for now. Just until I stop being so crazy and go back to normal. Whatever normal was. I was out of the dorm rooms now and outside. I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care. It didn't matter where I went, everything was the same.

I saw that sakura tree as I sat down leaning my back against it. I didn't climb up to sit on the branches. I looked up, now that memories in my head. Why did I have to go here of all places? Here, I kissed her. She was annoying me and going on and on about how no one would kiss me, when she herself did it only a few moments ago. And Ruka had kissed her on the cheek. Everything was pissing me off and then it happened. Best moment of my life. Another thing I'll never admit. Ok, maybe I do have some kind of feeling for her. No, wait, I don't. That was nothing, _nothing. _I was teasing her. Just teasing, like normal. I shouldn't get that mixed up with such a feeling like that. And, pfft, what a stupid feeling it is. Love is for fools. I am not a fool.

I shut my eyes resting my head against the bark of the tree. Today was too sunny. My eyes were getting blinded. Like this, her light is blinding.

Damn, I can't get her out of my head. I didn't come here to contemplate. I came here to forget about that. It doesn't seem to be working. Crap. I, Natsume Hyuuga, have just figured out something terrible. I've finally come to a conclusion. I'm not sure whether I should be so happy or not. Her? You got to be kidding. I didn't understand why it was her that I was so infatuated over. She has definitely done something to me. Nothing makes sense anymore. Everything's a complete mess. I know I'm in denial, but I'm still not completely ready to admit the truth. Not until I've checked that I'm still sane.

I heard something rustle from above me as I looked up to see a girl falling out of a tree. I groaned, what an idiot. She was asleep, freaking asleep. She fell right into my arms. She's still hasn't woken up. I have an urge to disturb her, but as I looked at her sleeping face, I couldn't. She was smiling like she was having a great dream. I never have dreams but when I do they are always crap. But her, she looked so content. I wanted to know what was going inside that mind of hers. Her hair was not tied into two like she usually had it. It was out. I had told her that her hair looked nicer down and I was totally right. But, god, is this girl a child. She was giggling. Her hair brushed over her face as she rolled over, her face now in my chest. I touched her hair hesitantly, her calm face made me want to fall asleep with her. No one can see her like this, no one but me. She's mine.

I have a problem.

I'm obsessed over her.

She started to stir as her eyes slowly opened and stared right at me. She was like that for a while, she was taking along time to process me being there. Ten seconds later, she jumped backwards and off my lap. Her hazel eyes were wide open.

"Natsume!"

Too loud.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Stupid question. Was there a rule that nobody else could go here. Besides, this was our tree. What a idiot.

"You fell out of a tree, I catched you because I was coincidently here. You're such a baka," I rolled my eyes.

She never liked me calling her an idiot. She could never take it. That's another reason why I find her amusing.

"Stop calling me that! I have a name!" Mikan shouted.

I snorted. I knew she had a name, of course she did. Everyone had a name. But I prefered calling her things like Polka and Baka. I was just kind of used to it.

"I know what your name is, it's Mikan, baka."

"I told you to stop calling me..."

_You're a fool, Natsume. The biggest fool. _

I didn't want her to belong to anyone else. I was not listening to her ranting on. All I could think of was that Mikan wouldn't be mine, if I didn't do something. So I did. I flicked her forehead making her shut up. She glared at me as I smirked.

"Mikan, remember this. You're mine. No one else's," I told her.

She didn't understand me, but I knew she was to stupid to get it just like that. She'd just have to find out by herself. But she should have had a clue. This was the answer to the question she had asked me. That was why I hated her being with other boys or being asked out by them. I began to walk away, my hands in my pockets, as Polka followed a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about Natsume? I'm not an object. What's with you?" she questioned.

I stopped and turned around to look at her, "I'm obsessed."

The wind swept through her hair blowing it about, she still didn't understand what I was talking about. It didn't matter, seeing her like this was it's own reward.

I've lost it. I've gone mental.

I am a freaking fool in love.

**Fini...**

**Hope you liked it :D **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Please review, I'll be happy :DD **


End file.
